This invention relates to a liquid jetting apparatus having a head member capable of jetting a drop of liquid from a nozzle. In particular, this invention relates to a liquid jetting apparatus having a head member of jetting a plurality of drops of liquid from a nozzle while the head member is moved both forward and backward.
In a ink-jetting recording apparatus such as an ink-jetting printer or an ink-jetting plotter (a kind of liquid jetting apparatus), a recording head (head member) can move in a main scanning direction, and a recording paper (a kind of medium onto which liquid is to be jetted) can move in a sub-scanning direction perpendicular to the main scanning direction. While the recording head moves in the main scanning direction, a drop of ink can be jetted from a nozzle of the recording head onto the recording paper. Thus, an image including a character or the like can be recorded on the recording paper. For example, the drop of ink can be jetted by causing a pressure chamber communicating with the nozzle to expand and/or contract.
The pressure chamber may be caused to expand and/or contract, for example by utilizing deformation of a piezoelectric vibrating member. In such a recording head, the piezoelectric vibrating member can be deformed based on a supplied driving-pulse in order to change a volume of the pressure chamber. When the volume of the pressure chamber is changed, a pressure of the ink in the pressure chamber may be changed. Then, the drop of ink is jetted from the nozzle.
In such a recording apparatus, a driving signal consisting of a series of a plurality of driving-pulses is generated. On the other hand, printing data that define whether a drop of ink is jetted or not can be transmitted to the recording head. Then, based on the transmitted printing data, only necessary one or more driving-pulses are selected from the driving signal and supplied to the piezoelectric vibrating member. That is, whether a drop of ink is jetted from a nozzle is determined based on the printing data.
In order to conduct the recording operation to the recording paper faster, it is preferable that drops of ink are jetted from the nozzle of the recording head both while the recording head is moved forward in the main scanning direction and while the recording head is moved backward in the main scanning direction, to record an image including a character or the like on the recording paper. That is, preferably, after a recording operation for one line has been conducted during a forward movement of the recording head, the recording head is moved relatively to the recording paper in the sub-scanning direction by a width of line (including a gap between lines), and then a recording operation for the next line is conducted during a backward movement of the recording head. Such an ink-jetting recording apparatus, which can record while the recording head is moved both forward and backward, is called a double-direction type (Bi-D) of apparatus.
For such a double-direction type of ink-jetting recording apparatus, in order to enhance recording accuracy, it is preferable that a waveform of a driving signal for the forward movement of the recording head and a waveform of a driving signal for the backward movement of the recording head are separately generated. Generation of the waveforms of the driving signals is disclosed in detail in Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2000-1001.
Herein, as shown in FIGS. 21A to 21D, in the conventional driving signals for the forward movement of the recording head and for the backward movement of the recording head, a waiting time S from a timing signal for each image unit until a fall (or a rise) of each pulse-wave PW is fixed.
In the case, if the recording head is moved at a constant speed, there is no gap between a point (position) which a drop of ink jetted during a forward movement of the recording head reaches and a point which a drop of ink jetted during a backward movement of the recording head reaches. That is, no reaching-position gap (Bi-d gap) is generated.
In detail, as shown in FIG. 21A, if the speed of the recording head is constant at V0, the recording head passes through a plurality of predetermined passage-positions P0, P1, P2, . . . at respective times t0, t1, t2, . . . Herein, time gaps of t1xe2x88x92t0=xcex94t0, t2xe2x88x92t1=xcex94t1, . . . are always constant (see FIGS. 21B and 21C). Thus, the constant waiting time S is a necessary condition to prevent generation of the reaching-position gap (see FIGS. 21C and 21D).
However, if the recording head is moved at a variable speed, as shown in FIGS. 22A to 22D, a reaching-position gap may be generated between a point which a drop of ink jetted during a forward movement of the recording head reaches and a point which a drop of ink jetted during a backward movement of the recording head reaches.
In detail, as shown in FIG. 22A, if the speed of the recording head is increased toward V0, the recording head passes through a plurality of predetermined passage-positions P0, P1, P2, . . . at respective times t0, t1, t2, . . . Herein, time gaps of t1xe2x88x92t0=xcex94t0, t2xe2x88x92t1=xcex94t1, . . . become shorter and then become constant (see FIGS. 22B and 22C). Thus, the constant waiting time S may generate a Bi-D gap, that is, jetted drops of ink may not be aligned in the sub-scanning direction (see FIGS. 22C and 22D).
The object of this invention is to solve the above problems, that is, to provide a liquid jetting apparatus such as an ink-jet recording apparatus that can suitably adjust positions which drops of liquid jetted from a nozzle reach, even when a forward and backward moving speed of the nozzle is changed.
In order to achieve the object, a liquid jetting apparatus includes: a head member having a nozzle; a pressure-changing unit for causing pressure of liquid in the nozzle to change in such a manner that the liquid is jetted from the nozzle; a reciprocating mechanism that can move the head member forward and backward at a variable speed in such a manner that the head member passes through a plurality of predetermined passage-positions; a forward-driving-signal generator that can generate a forward jetting-driving signal, based on a plurality of forward-timings respectively defined correspondingly to the plurality of predetermined passage-positions while the head member is moved forward; a forward-driving-pulse generator that can generate a forward driving pulse based on the forward jetting-driving signal; a backward-driving-signal generator that can generate a backward jetting-driving signal, based on a plurality of backward-timings respectively defined correspondingly to the plurality of predetermined passage-positions while the head member is moved backward; a backward-driving-pulse generator that can generate a backward driving pulse based on the backward jetting-driving signal; and a main controller that can cause the pressure-changing unit to operate based on the forward driving pulse while the head member is moved forward, and that can cause the pressure-changing unit to operate based on the backward driving pulse while the head member is moved backward; wherein a plurality of forward pulse-waiting-times are respectively defined correspondingly to the respective forward-timings, a plurality of backward pulse-waiting-times are respectively defined correspondingly to the respective backward-timings, the forward jetting-driving signal includes a plurality of forward pulse-waves that respectively rise up or fall down when the respective forward pulse-waiting-times have passed since the respective forward-timings, the backward jetting-driving signal includes a plurality of backward pulse-waves that respectively rise up or fall down when the respective backward pulse-waiting-times have passed since the respective backward-timings, and each forward pulse-wave and each backward pulse-wave have the same waveform.
According to the feature, as the plurality of forward pulse-waiting-times are respectively defined correspondingly to the respective forward-timings and the plurality of backward pulse-waiting-times are respectively defined correspondingly to the respective backward-timings, even if a moving speed of the head member is not constant, generation of a Bi-D gap can be prevented.
Preferably, the plurality of forward pulse-waiting-times are respectively defined correspondingly to the respective forward-timings, dependently on a forward-moving state of the head member by means of the reciprocating mechanism, and the plurality of backward pulse-waiting-times are respectively defined correspondingly to the respective backward-timings, dependently on a backward-moving state of the head member by means of the reciprocating mechanism.
In the case, the forward jetting-driving signal is generated correspondingly to the forward-moving state of the head member and the backward jetting-driving signal is generated correspondingly to the backward-moving state of the head member. Thus, even if the forward-moving state of the head member and/or the backward-moving state of the head member include an acceleration and/or deceleration state, generation of a Bi-D gap can be prevented.
In addition, preferably, the plurality of forward pulse-waiting-times are respectively defined correspondingly to the respective forward-timings, based on a predetermined acceleration-deceleration curve for the head member to be moved forward, and the plurality of backward pulse-waiting-times are respectively defined correspondingly to the respective backward-timings, based on a predetermined acceleration-deceleration curve for the head member to be moved backward.
Alternatively, preferably, the plurality of forward pulse-waiting-times are respectively defined correspondingly to the respective forward-timings, based on respective speeds of the head member obtained at the respective forward-timings, and the plurality of backward pulse-waiting-times are respectively defined correspondingly to the respective backward-timings, based on respective speeds of the head member obtained at the respective backward-timings.
Alternatively, preferably, the plurality of forward pulse-waiting-times are respectively defined correspondingly to the respective forward-timings, based on changes of respective time-gaps between adjacent two forward-timings, and the plurality of backward pulse-waiting-times are respectively defined correspondingly to the respective backward-timings, based on changes of respective time-gaps between adjacent two backward-timings.
In addition, preferably, the plurality of forward pulse-waiting-times are respectively defined correspondingly to the respective forward-timings, based on information of environment in which the liquid jetting apparatus is installed, for example temperature information and/or humidity information, and the plurality of backward pulse-waiting-times are respectively defined correspondingly to the respective backward-timings, based on the information of environment.
In addition, preferably, the plurality of forward pulse-waiting-times are respectively defined correspondingly to the respective forward-timings, based on information of an amount of liquid remaining in the head member, and the plurality of backward pulse-waiting-times are respectively defined correspondingly to the respective backward-timings, based on the information of an amount of liquid.
In addition, preferably, the plurality of forward pulse-waiting-times are respectively defined correspondingly to the respective forward-timings in such a manner that a plurality of drops of liquid can be jetted at respective intermediate timings between adjacent two forward-timings, and the plurality of backward pulse-waiting-times are respectively defined correspondingly to the respective backward-timings in such a manner that a plurality of drops of liquid can be jetted at respective intermediate timings between adjacent two backward-timings.
Alternatively, preferably, the plurality of forward pulse-waiting-times are respectively defined correspondingly to the respective forward-timings in such a manner that a plurality of drops of liquid can be jetted at respective intermediate positions between adjacent two passage-positions of the head member, the respective passage-positions corresponding to the respective forward-timings, and the plurality of backward pulse-waiting-times are respectively defined correspondingly to the respective backward-timings in such a manner that a plurality of drops of liquid can be jetted at respective intermediate positions between adjacent two passage-positions of the head member, the respective passage-positions corresponding to the respective backward-timings.
In addition, preferably, the liquid jetting apparatus further includes a supporting member that can support a medium, onto which liquid is to be jetted, in such a manner that the medium can face the nozzle of the head member moved forward and backward and that the medium is spaced away from the nozzle by substantially the same gap, and a position on the medium which a drop of liquid jetted by means of a forward pulse-wave reaches substantially coincides with a position on the medium which a drop of liquid jetted by means of a backward pulse-wave reaches, with respect to a direction in which the head member is moved forward and backward.
In addition, another liquid jetting apparatus of the invention includes: a head member having a nozzle; a pressure-changing unit that can cause pressure of liquid in the nozzle to change in such a manner that the liquid is jetted from the nozzle; a reciprocating mechanism that can move the head member forward and backward at a variable speed in such a manner that the head member passes through a plurality of predetermined passage-positions; a forward-driving-signal generator that can generate a forward jetting-driving signal, based on a plurality of forward-timings respectively defined correspondingly to the plurality of predetermined passage-positions while the head member is moved forward; a forward-driving-pulse generator that can generate a forward driving pulse based on the forward jetting-driving signal; a backward-driving-signal generator that can generate a backward jetting-driving signal, based on a plurality of backward-timings respectively defined correspondingly to the plurality of predetermined passage-positions while the head member is moved backward; a backward-driving-pulse generator that can generate a backward driving pulse based on the backward jetting-driving signal; and a main controller that can cause the pressure-changing unit to operate based on the forward driving pulse while the head meter is moved forward, and that can cause the pressure-changing unit to operate based on the backward driving pulse while the head member is moved backward; wherein: a plurality of first forward pulse-waiting-times are respectively defined correspondingly to the respective forward-timings; a plurality of second forward pulse-waiting-times are also respectively defined correspondingly to the respective forward-timings; a plurality of first backward pulse-waiting-times are respectively defined correspondingly to the respective backward-timings; a plurality of second backward pulse-waiting-times are also respectively defined correspondingly to the respective backward-timings; the forward jetting-driving signal includes a plurality of forward first pulse-waves that respectively rise up or fall down when the respective first forward pulse-waiting-times have passed since the respective forward-timings, and a plurality of forward second pulse-waves that respectively rise up or fall down when the respective second forward pulse-waiting-times have passed since the respective forward-timings; the backward jetting-driving signal includes a plurality of backward first pulse-waves that respectively rise up or fall down when the respective first backward pulse-waiting-times have passed since the respective backward-timings, and a plurality of backward second pulse-waves that respectively rise up or fall down when the respective second backward pulse-waiting-times have passed since the respective backward-timings; each forward first pulse-wave and each backward second pulse-wave have the same waveform; and each forward second pulse-wave and each backward first pulse-wave have the same waveform.
According to the feature, as the plurality of first forward pulse-waiting-times and the plurality of second forward pulse-waiting-times are respectively defined correspondingly to the respective forward-timings and the plurality of first backward pulse-waiting-times and the plurality of second backward pulse-waiting-times are respectively defined correspondingly to the respective backward-timings, even if a moving speed of the head member is not constant, positions at which two drops of liquid are jetted in each image unit can be adjusted to be always constant.
Preferably, the plurality of first forward pulse-waiting-times are respectively defined correspondingly to the respective forward-timings, dependently on a forward-moving state of the head member by means of the reciprocating mechanism; the plurality of second forward pulse-waiting-times are also respectively defined correspondingly to the respective forward-timings, dependently on the forward-moving state of the head member by means of the reciprocating mechanism; the plurality of first backward pulse-waiting-times are respectively defined correspondingly to the respective backward-timings, dependently on a backward-moving state of the head member by means of the reciprocating mechanism; and the plurality of second backward pulse-waiting-times are also respectively defined correspondingly to the respective backward-timings, dependently on the backward-moving state of the head member by means of the reciprocating mechanism.
In the case, the forward jetting-driving signal is generated correspondingly to the forward-moving state of the head member and the backward jetting-driving signal is generated correspondingly to the backward-moving state of the head member. Thus, even if the forward-moving state of the head member and/or the backward-moving state of the head member include an acceleration and/or deceleration state, generation of a Bi-D gap or the like can be prevented.
In addition, preferably, the plurality of first forward pulse-waiting-times are respectively defined correspondingly to the respective forward-timings, based on a predetermined acceleration-deceleration curve for the head member to be moved forward; the plurality of second forward pulse-waiting-times are also respectively defined correspondingly to the respective forward-timings, based on the predetermined acceleration-deceleration curve for the head member to be moved forward; the plurality of first backward pulse-waiting-times are respectively defined correspondingly to the respective backward-timings, based on a predetermined acceleration-deceleration curve for the head member to be moved backward; and the plurality of second backward pulse-waiting-times are also respectively defined correspondingly to the respective backward-timings, based on the predetermined acceleration-deceleration curve for the head member to be moved backward.
Alternatively, preferably, the plurality of first forward pulse-waiting-times are respectively defined correspondingly to the respective forward-timings, based on respective speeds of the head member obtained at the respective forward-timings; the plurality of second forward pulse-waiting-times are also respectively defined correspondingly to the respective forward-timings, based on the respective speeds of the head member obtained at the respective forward-timings; the plurality of first backward pulse-waiting-times are respectively defined correspondingly to the respective backward-timings, based on respective speeds of the head member obtained at the respective backward-timings; and the plurality of second backward pulse-waiting-times are also respectively defined correspondingly to the respective backward-timings, based on the respective speeds of the head member obtained at the respective backward-timings.
Alternatively, preferably, the plurality of first forward pulse-waiting-times are respectively defined correspondingly to the respective forward-timings, based on changes of respective time-gaps between adjacent two forward-timings; the plurality of second forward pulse-waiting-times are also respectively defined correspondingly to the respective forward-timings, based on the changes of respective time-gaps between adjacent two forward-timings; the plurality of first backward pulse-waiting-times are respectively defined correspondingly to the respective backward-timings, based on changes of respective time-gaps between adjacent two backward-timings; and the plurality of second backward pulse-waiting-times are also respectively defined correspondingly to the respective backward-timings, based on the changes of respective time-gaps between adjacent two backward-timings.
In addition, preferably, the plurality of first forward pulse-waiting-times are respectively defined correspondingly to the respective forward-timings, based on information of environment in which the liquid jetting apparatus is installed, for example temperature information and/or humidity information; the plurality of second forward pulse-waiting-times are also respectively defined correspondingly to the respective forward-timings, based on the information of environment; the plurality of first backward pulse-waiting-times are respectively defined correspondingly to the respective backward-timings, based on the information of environment; and the plurality of second backward pulse-waiting-times are also respectively defined correspondingly to the respective backward-timings, based on the information of environment.
In addition, preferably, the plurality of first forward pulse-waiting-times are respectively defined correspondingly to the respective forward-timings, based on information of an amount of liquid remaining in the head member; the plurality of second forward pulse-waiting-times are also respectively defined correspondingly to the respective forward-timings, based on the information of an amount of liquid; the plurality of first backward pulse-waiting-times are respectively defined correspondingly to the respective backward-timings, based on the information of an amount of liquid; and the plurality of second backward pulse-waiting-times are also respectively defined correspondingly to the respective backward-timings, based on the information of an amount of liquid.
In addition, preferably, the plurality of first forward pulse-waiting-times and the plurality of second forward pulse-waiting-times are respectively defined correspondingly to the respective forward-timings in such a manner that each difference between each first forward pulse-waiting-times and each second forward pulse-waiting-times corresponding to each forward-timing is a half of time-gap between the forward-timing and the next forward-timing; and the plurality of first backward pulse-waiting-times and the plurality of second backward pulse-waiting-times are respectively defined correspondingly to the respective backward-timings in such a manner that each difference between each first backward pulse-waiting-times and each second backward pulse-waiting-times corresponding to each backward-timing is a half of time-gap between the backward-timing and the nest backward-timing.
Alternatively, preferably, the plurality of first forward pulse-waiting-times and the plurality of second forward pulse-waiting-times are respectively defined correspondingly to the respective forward-timings in such a manner that a plurality of drops of liquid can be jetted at predetermined positions symmetric with respect to respective intermediate positions between adjacent two passage-positions of the head member, the respective passage-positions corresponding to the respective forward-timings; and the plurality of first backward pulse-waiting-times and the plurality of second backward pulse-waiting-times are respectively defined correspondingly to the respective backward-timings in such a manner that a plurality of drops of liquid can be jetted at predetermined positions symmetric with respect to respective intermediate positions between adjacent two passage-positions of the head member, the respective passage-positions corresponding to the respective backward-timings.
In addition, preferably, the liquid jetting apparatus further includes a supporting member that can support a medium, onto which liquid is to be jetted, in such a manner that the medium can face the nozzle of the head member moved forward and backward and that the medium is spaced away from the nozzle by substantially the same gap; a position on the medium which a drop of liquid jetted by means of a first forward pulse-wave reaches substantially coincides with a position on the medium which a drop of liquid jetted by means of a second backward pulse-wave reaches, with respect to a direction in which the head member is moved forward and backward; and a position on the medium which a drop of liquid jetted by means of a second forward pulse-wave reaches substantially coincides with a position on the medium which a drop of liquid jetted by means of a first backward pulse-wave reaches, with respect to the direction in which the head member is moved forward and backward.
In addition, another liquid jetting apparatus of the, invention includes: a head member having a nozzle; a pressure-changing unit that can cause pressure of liquid in the nozzle to change in such a manner that the liquid is jetted from the nozzle; a reciprocating mechanism that can move the head member forward and backward at a variable speed in such a manner that the head member passes through a plurality of predetermined passage-positions; a forward-driving-signal generator that can generate a forward jetting-driving signal, based on a plurality of forward-timings respectively defined correspondingly to the plurality of predetermined passage-positions while the head member is moved forward; a forward-driving-pulse generator that can generate a forward driving pulse based on the forward jetting-driving signal; a backward-driving-signal generator that can generate a backward jetting-driving signal, based on a plurality of backward-timings respectively defined correspondingly to the plurality of predetermined passage-positions while the head member is moved backward; a backward-driving-pulse generator that can generate a backward driving pulse based on the backward jetting-driving signal; and a main controller that can cause the pressure-changing unit to operate based on the forward driving pulse while the head member is moved forward, and that can cause the pressure-changing unit to operate based on the backward driving pulse while the head member is moved backward; wherein: a plurality of first forward pulse-waiting-times are respectively defined correspondingly to the respective forward-timings; a plurality of second forward pulse-waiting-times are also respectively defined correspondingly to the respective for d-timings; a plurality of third forward pulse-waiting-times are also respectively defined correspondingly to the respective forward-timings; a plurality of first backward pulse-waiting-times are respectively defined correspondingly to the respective backward-timings; a plurality of second backward pulse-waiting-times are also respectively defined correspondingly to the respective backward-timings; a plurality of third backward pulse-waiting-times are also respectively defined correspondingly to the respective backward-timings; the forward jetting-driving signal includes a plurality of forward first pulse-waves that respectively rise up or fall down when the respective first forward pulse-waiting-times have passed since the respective forward-timings, a plurality of forward second pulse-waves that respectively rise up or fall down when the respective second forward pulse-waiting-times have passed since the respective forward-timings, and a plurality of forward third pulse-waves that respectively rise up or fall down when the respective third forward pulse-waiting-times have passed since the respective forward-timings; the backward jetting-driving signal includes a plurality of backward first pulse-waves that respectively rise up or fall down when the respective first backward pulse-waiting-times have passed since the respective backward-timings, a plurality of backward second pulse-waves that respectively rise up or fall down when the respective second backward pulse-waiting-times have passed since the respective backward-timings, and a plurality of backward third pulse-waves that respectively rise up or fall down when the respective third backward pulse-waiting-times have passed since the respective backward-timings; each forward first pulse-wave and each backward third pulse-wave have the same waveform; each forward second pulse-wave and each backward second pulse-wave have the same waveform; and each forward third pulse-wave and each backward first pulse-wave have the same waveform.
According to the feature, as the plurality of first forward pulse-waiting-times, the plurality of second forward pulse-waiting-times and the plurality of third forward pulse-waiting-times are respectively defined correspondingly to the respective forward-timings, and the plurality of first backward pulse-waiting-times, the plurality of second backward pulse-waiting-times and the plurality of third backward pulse-waiting-times are respectively defined correspondingly to the respective backward-timings, even if a moving speed of the head member is not constant, positions at which three drops of liquid are jetted in each image unit can be adjusted to be always constant.
Similarly, even if the forward jetting-driving signal and/or the backward jetting-driving signal include a plurality of four or more pulse-waves, positions at which four or more drops of liquid are jetted in each image unit can be adjusted to be always constant.
In addition, this invention is a controlling unit that can control a liquid jetting apparatus including: a head member having a nozzle; a pressure-changing unit that can cause pressure of liquid in the nozzle to change in such a manner that the liquid is jetted from the nozzle; and a reciprocating mechanism that can move the head member forward and backward at a variable speed in such a manner that the head member passes through a plurality of predetermined passage-positions; the controlling unit comprising: a forward-driving-signal generator that can generate a forward jetting-driving signal, based on a plurality of forward-timings respectively defined correspondingly to the plurality of predetermined passage-positions while the head member is moved forward; a forward-driving-pulse generator that can generate a forward driving pulse based on the forward jetting-driving signal; a backward-driving-signal generator that can generate a backward jetting-driving signal, based on a plurality of backward-timings respectively defined correspondingly to the plurality of predetermined passage-positions while the head member is moved backward; a backward-driving-pulse generator that can generate a backward driving pulse based on the backward jetting-driving signal; and a main controller that can cause the pressure-changing unit to operate based on the forward driving pulse while the head member is moved forward, and that can cause the pressure-changing unit to operate based on the backward driving pulse while the head member is moved backward; wherein a plurality of forward pulse-waiting-times are respectively defined correspondingly to the respective forward-timings; a plurality of backward pulse-waiting-times are respectively defined correspondingly to the respective backward-timings; the forward jetting-driving signal includes a plurality of forward pulse-waves that respectively rise up or fall down when the respective forward pulse-waiting-times have passed since the respective forward-timings; the backward jetting-driving signal includes a plurality of backward pulse-waves that respectively rise up or fall down when the respective backward pulse-waiting-times have passed since the respective backward-timings; and each forward pulse-wave and each backward pulse-wave have the same waveform.
In addition, this invention is a controlling unit that can control a liquid jetting apparatus including: a head member having a nozzle; a pressure-changing unit that can cause pressure of liquid in the nozzle to change in such a manner that the liquid is jetted from the nozzle; and a reciprocating mechanism that can move the head member forward and backward at a variable speed in such a manner that the head member passes through a plurality of predetermined passage-positions; the controlling unit comprising: a forward-driving-signal generator that can generate a forward jetting-driving signal, based on a plurality of forward-timings respectively defined correspondingly to the plurality of predetermined passage-positions while the head member is moved forward; a forward-driving-pulse generator that can generate a forward driving pulse based on the forward jetting-driving signal; a backward-driving-signal generator that can generate a backward jetting-driving signal, based on a plurality of backward-timings respectively defined correspondingly to the plurality of predetermined passage-positions while the head member is moved backward; a backward-driving-pulse generator that can generate a backward driving pulse based on the backward jetting-driving signal; and a main controller that can cause the pressure-changing unit to operate based on the forward driving pulse while the head member is moved forward, and that can cause the pressure-changing unit to operate based on the backward driving pulse while the head member is moved backward; wherein: a plurality of first forward pulse-waiting-times are respectively defined correspondingly to the respective forward-timings; a plurality of second forward pulse-waiting-times are also respectively defined correspondingly to the respective forward-timings; a plurality of first backward pulse-waiting-times are respectively defined correspondingly to the respective backward-timings; a plurality of second backward pulse-waiting-times are also respectively defined correspondingly to the respective backward-timings; the forward jetting-driving signal includes a plurality of forward first pulse-waves that respectively rise up or fall down when the respective first forward pulse-waiting-times have passed since the respective forward-timings, and a plurality of forward second pulse-waves that respectively rise up or fall down when the respective second forward pulse-waiting-times have passed since the respective forward-timings; the backward jetting-driving signal includes a plurality of backward first pulse-waves that respectively rise up or fall down when the respective first backward pulse-waiting-times have passed since the respective backward-timings, and a plurality of backward second pulse-waves that respectively rise up or fall down when the respective second backward pulse-waiting-times have passed since the respective backward-timings; each forward first pulse-wave and each backward second pulse-wave have the same waveform; and each forward second pulse-wave and each backward first pulse-wave have the same waveform.
In addition, this invention is a controlling unit that can control a liquid jetting apparatus including: a head member having a nozzle; a pressure-changing unit that can cause pressure of liquid in the nozzle to change in such a manner that the liquid is jetted from the nozzle; and a reciprocating mechanism that can move the head member forward and backward at a variable speed in such a manner that the head member passes through a plurality of predetermined passage-positions; the controlling unit comprising: a forward-driving-signal generator that can generate a forward jetting-driving signal, based on a plurality of forward-timings respectively defined correspondingly to the plurality of predetermined passage-positions while the head member is moved forward; a forward-driving-pulse generator that can generate a forward driving pulse based on the forward jetting-driving signal; a backward-driving-signal generator that can generate a backward jetting-driving signal, based on a plurality of backward-timings respectively defined correspondingly to the plurality of predetermined passage-positions while the head member is moved backward; a backward-driving-pulse generator that can generate a backward driving pulse based on the backward jetting-driving signal; and a main controller that can cause the pressure-changing unit to operate based on the forward driving pulse while the head member is moved forward, and that can cause the pressure-changing unit to operate based on the backward driving pulse while the head member is moved backward; wherein: a plurality of first forward pulse-waiting-times are respectively defined correspondingly to the respective forward-timings; a plurality of second forward pulse-waiting-times are also respectively defined correspondingly to the respective forward-timings; a plurality of third forward pulse-waiting-times are also respectively defined correspondingly to the respective forward-timings; a plurality of first backward pulse-waiting-times are respectively defined correspondingly to the respective backward-timings; a plurality of second backward pulse-waiting-times are also respectively defined correspondingly to the respective backward-timings; a plurality of third backward pulse-waiting-times are also respectively defined correspondingly to the respective backward-timings; the forward jetting-driving signal includes a plurality of forward first pulse-waves that respectively rise up or fall down when the respective first forward pulse-waiting-times have passed since the respective forward-timings, a plurality of forward second pulse-waves that respectively rise up or fall down when the respective second forward pulse-waiting-times have passed since the respective forward-timings, and a plurality of forward third pulse-waves that respectively rise up or fall down when the respective third forward pulse-waiting-times have passed since the respective forward-timings; the backward jetting-driving signal includes a plurality of backward first pulse-waves that respectively rise up or fall down when the respective first backward pulse-waiting-times have passed since the respective backward-timings, a plurality of backward second pulse-waves that respectively rise up or fall down when the respective second backward pulse-waiting-times have passed since the respective backward-timings, and a plurality of backward third pulse-waves that respectively rise up or fall down when the respective third backward pulse-waiting-times have passed since the respective backward-timings; each forward first pulse-wave and each backward third pulse-wave have the same waveform; each forward second pulse-wave and each backward second pulse-wave have the same waveform; and each forward third pulse-wave and each backward first pulse-wave have the same waveform.
A computer system can materialize each of the controlling units or any element of each of the controlling units.
This invention includes a storage unit capable of being read by a computer, storing a program for materializing each controlling unit or any element in a computer system.
This invention also includes the program itself for materializing each controlling unit or any element in the computer system.
This invention includes a storage unit capable of being read by a computer, storing a program including a command for controlling a second program executed by a computer system including a computer, the program being executed by the computer system to control the second program to materialize each controlling unit or any element.
This invention also includes the program itself including the command for controlling the second program executed by the computer system including the computer, the program being executed by the computer system to control the second program to materialize each controlling unit or any element.
The storage unit may be not only a substantial object such as a floppy disk or the like, but also a network for transmitting various signals.